


Christmas Morning - Day 7

by mycitruspocket



Series: My-Citrus-Pocket’s Advent Calendar 14/15 [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Presents, Gen, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Kidlock, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Mycroft! Wake up, Mycroft! Are you awake?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I am now, Sherlock, thank you.” How anyone could not wake with their little brother jumping up and down on the bed was beyond Mycroft.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning - Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally posting my last year's Fic Advent Calendar here, all cleaned up and betaed now, thanks to my lovely friend Erasmus_Jones. Originally posted [here on my blog](http://my-citrus-pocket.tumblr.com/post/106143511528/my-fic-advent-calendar-2014-masterpost).
> 
> Thank you steampunksherlockian for the lovely prompt.

“Mycroft! Wake up, Mycroft! Are you awake?”

“I am now, Sherlock, thank you.” How anyone could not wake with their little brother jumping up and down on the bed was beyond Mycroft.

“Then come _on_! It’s Christmas Morning and I simply refuse to wait one minute longer.”

“You know the rules, we wait until Mummy and Father are awake and open the presents together. What time is it? 5:16? Well, at least you managed to sleep 7 minutes longer than last year.”

“Really? I mean, what does it matter? Come on already!”

“Stop tugging at my sleeve, Sherlock! That’s silk! Thank you. Give me five minutes in the bathroom while you wake them, then we can go downstairs together.”

Sherlock looked at Mycroft for a moment, weighing his options, and then nodded grimly. Grumbling to himself he left Mycroft’s bedroom only to welcome him with a triumphant grin a few minutes later on the top of the stairs.

“I arranged for us to open one present each until they manage to get up. Now stop being so frustratingly slow!”

Smiling, and Mycroft had to admit a little bit excited as well, he followed his little brother into the living room. Sherlock was already holding something in his hands when Mycroft sat down in front of the Christmas tree beside him. Every year Sherlock reached for the smallest present first, in Mycroft’s opinion a very endearing habit. This year it was from Mycroft who felt a little bit nervous now and hoped Sherlock would be pleased with the gift he had chosen with great care.

Sherlock removed the dark blue wrapping paper carefully from the little box and when he opened it, he went very quiet. Gone was the Christmas Morning euphoria and Sherlock had only eyes for his new treasure. Holding his breath, Mycroft watched Sherlock tracing the outline of the silver magnifying glass with caution, as if he was afraid he could break it.

“It’s from you, isn’t it? It can only be from you, no one else would give me something as beautiful as this. No one else knows me well enough. It’s wonderful, Mycroft. Thank you.”

“Yes and I’m very glad you seem to like it so much. Look, it’s got a chain so you can wear it around your neck when you explore the garden.”

“How very practical of you.” There was no trace of the usual sting in his brother’s voice, only fondness. “And there is a little bee attached as well, beautiful.”

Sherlock hugged him then, very tightly, and Mycroft didn’t care at all for his own presents that were waiting under the tree, Sherlock’s beaming smile was the most wonderful gift he could imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by steampunksherlockian: Holmes boys Kidlock?


End file.
